


But I Didn't Do Anything!

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Bars and Pubs, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musicians, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Slap</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Didn't Do Anything!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

As the last notes of **_Nonstop Lady_** reverberated through the speakers, the crowd roared their approval. 

A figure, with a Texas Rangers’ cap pulled low, stood in the shadows at the end of the bar watching the crowd’s antics. He added his approval along with the crowd’s. 

People drifted towards the bar as the blond singer began packing his equipment. When the instruments were safely stored, he returned to schmooze the fans. 

They pressed drinks in his hand, asked for hugs, kisses, pictures, and autographs, which were graciously given. One leggy red-head began trying to cut him from the herd. 

The figure at the bar continued to watch the show after the show for another half hour before he set his bottle down, and turned to the door. 

The crowd shifted to accommodate the people moving around the singer causing one of the patrons to stumble into the arms of the man moving for the entrance. He set the petite brunette back on her feet with a warm but tired smile. 

“Oh!” She gasped. “Sorry…so sorry.” 

“No worries, sweetheart.” The southern accented voice was a warm growl. “Ya alright?” 

“Yeah. Thanks for the save.” She looked up at her rescuer. Startlingly blue eyes looked back from a familiar face. “Oh…OH!” She looked at the singer, then back at the man holding her arm. “Are you going to…?” She gestured toward the group in the center of the room. 

Sadness and exhaustion crossed his face before a polite smile was painted in place. “Don’t want to interfere. We’ll catch up later. Be careful ya don’t get trampled.” He touched the bill of his cap and continued on his way. 

The woman’s head swiveled between the two men, stopping to rest on the singer. Eyes narrowed as she shoved her way through the fans. She stopped when she was nose to chest with the blond man. 

He smiled warmly at the petite beauty who was scowling at him and the red-headed octopus still clinging on his arm. “Can I help you?” He asked politely. 

The next thing he knew his face was stinging from a slap. 

“OW!...WHAT?!...WHY?!...” He sputtered, rubbing his face. 

“You’re a JERK!, Steve Carlson.” She spat and walked away. 

His eyes followed the woman as she stormed through the crowd. A man paused to hold the door open as she sailed past. His eyes jerked to the man as he turned. Broad shoulders, long brown hair, narrow waist. 

“Dammit!” He shook off the red-head and went after him. 

Chris had called him just this morning, excited that the album was finished, Leverage had been picked up for a second season, and he was flying out from Nashville, but he wasn’t sure what time he’d arrive. 

*Damn his moody ass for not lettin’ me know he was here.* Steve mentally grumbled as he looked up and down the street. 

Leaning against the light pole, head down was his wayward cowboy. He shook a cigarette out of his pack and spoke before he was in arm’s reach…startling Christian was never a good idea. 

“Gotta a light, cowboy?” He let his voice drop suggestively. 

The dark head snapped up. “Steve?” Bloodshot eyes blinked slowly. 

“Jesus, Chris, why didn’t you stay home? You look like crap.” The singer groused. 

“Love you too, darlin’. Wanted to hear you.” Chris stated flatly as he yanked his lover into his arms. “Great show. Good crowd…well except for that red-headed bitch.” He growled into Steve’s neck and gave it a nip. 

“You weren’t the only one not happy about her.” He chuckled. “Some little bitty brunette slapped me and called me a jerk.” He tugged Chris toward the parking lot. 

“She did what?” His arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

“You saw her…you held the door open for her.” Steve pinned Chris against the car and claimed a proper kiss. 

Both men were soon breathless. “Oh yeah, someone almost knocked her down. I caught her before she hit the floor. Think she recognized me.” Chris breathed into his ear. “I know it’s been awhile, sweetheart, but shouldn’t there be a lot less clothes.” He tugged an earring with his teeth. 

Steve shivered as Chris pulled away. “Get in the car, smart ass.” Unable to resist as Chris started around the car, he gave his favorite ass a slap.

~ Fini ~


End file.
